Kingdom Reports
The Kingdom Reports screen is one of the new presentations added by the Silverstag mod. This presentation allows access to information about kingdom relations, politics, and policies. The Kingdom Reports screen, accessible from the Reports tab on the World Map, allows the player access to five different options, including one to return to the previous screen: - View kingdom management report This report, accessible only once the player is king of his own faction, allows players to set kingdom policy. - View faction relations report This option presents the player with a 7x7 table detailing the six factions' attitudes towards each other, as well as tooltip information about each faction. The top rank and the leftmost file each list the six factions, and the remaining 6x6 grid details each bilateral relationship. The left file contains information about each faction. The number of centers - including those that are presently 'U'nassigned - is listed, as well as the number of caravans in operation and the number of lords in a particular faction - including the number presently held 'P'risoner by other factions. The left file also informs the player of his relationship with the various factions, ranging from hostile to friendly. Nations can consider their bilateral status with another nation to be: peace, war, truce, or trade. Peace is the default condition. War is not presently active between these two nations and the two nations are not under truce to each other as the result of a recent war. Neither are the nations actively trading with one another. War can happen as a result of faction interests, provocations, or player action. Nations can be at war with multiple nations at the same time, and the severity of those wars can range from border skirmishes to total invasion. Truce happens for a specified period of time after a peace treaty is concluded. War does not always lead to truce when it ends; nations can move immediately from war to bilateral trade. Trade describes a bilateral trading relationships, with caravan travel and merchant obligations frequent. A nation can trade with many other nations at once, even while at war. Both Trade and Truce have specified durations, listed on this screen. - Review lord holdings This option provides a set of menus - one for each faction - that list the various lords on the left file. This also displays that lord's renown and reputation, if it is known by the player. The next file shows a player's relation with that lord, ranging from negative to positive integers. The next three files describe the lord's holdings. Generally, higher ranking lords will hold towns, mid-ranking lords will hold castles, and lower ranking lords will hold villages. The next two files describe that lord's enemies and allies. A list of each is presented, although it is possible for a lord to have no enemies, no allies, or both. - View list of known lords by relation This option will allow the player to view a list of lords with a focus on their relation. - Return This option returns the player to the previous screen.